


Кажется, ты выбрал...

by Jedaite



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-12
Updated: 2005-02-12
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedaite/pseuds/Jedaite





	Кажется, ты выбрал...

Твоё тело ласкают чужие руки. Отвечаешь… не на мои поцелуи.  
Выкинуть сигарету, потянуться за новой и обнаружить, что пачка кончилась.  
Почему не я?  
Чем я плох?  
Нет, я не стану расписывать собственные достоинства. Это глупо, по меньшей мере. Либо ты замечаешь меня таким, какой я есть, либо… ты, похоже, выбрал второе.  
Чёрт, почему?  
Что я сделал не так?!  
  
***  
  
_— Брээээд, Брээээд, может, ты всё-таки оторвёшься от проклятого отчёта?  
— И чем же мне заняться?  
— Например, мной.  
— Тобой?  
— Сам посуди. Рядом есть такой очаровательный я, а ты взгляд не можешь отвести от глупой писанины.  
— Очаровательный, говоришь? В чём именно?  
— Не в чём, а где.  
— Угу.  
— Что значит «угу»?  
— А?  
— Ты меня что, не слушаешь?  
— А ты что-то говорил?  
— Моё сердце разбито и…  
— Могу посоветовать прекрасный клей.  
— Но-но, попрошу без оскорблений.  
— Угу.  
— Что «угу»?  
— Тебя оскорбишь… — подавляешь улыбку.  
Смейся. Ради тебя я готов побыть клоуном.  
— Конечно, оскорбишь, и вообще у меня тонкая организация.  
— То-то я смотрю, ты вчера в спортзале штангой разве что не размахивал. Видимо, силу духа укреплял.  
— Брэээээд, я тебе удивляюсь. И когда ты успел стать таким ехидным?  
Насмешливо взлетевшие брови. Меня передразниваешь?  
— С тобой пообщаешься — разной гадостью заразишься.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что я заразный?!  
— Угу. Все от тебя чего-нибудь да подхватывают. В основном то, что ты роняешь.  
— Значит, у меня всё ещё есть шанс?  
— Конечно. Шанс получить нагоняй от босса.  
— Чего?  
— Напоминаю для особо одарённых: через пятнадцать минут у нас летучка. Ты бы хоть видимость работы создал._  
  
***  
  
Почему ты никогда не воспринимал меня всерьёз?  
_Моё отражение, ответь мне, всё так, как должно быть?_  
Идеальный костюм, идеальный я, идеальный вечер — всё в превосходной степени.  
Кольцо не забыл, цветы в руке… и зачем мне только понадобился настолько большой букет?!  
Заготовленную речь я помню. Ведь помню? Помню. А вдруг ошибусь?!  
Стоит повторить. Нет, за бумажкой не полезу. Так, по памяти.  
— Брэд, привет. Я тут проходил мимо и решил зайти… чушь какая! Мимо… Случайно пробегал с цветами и кольцом. И этот бред написал я?! Нет, лучше как-нибудь не так. Может быть…? Брэд, послушай меня и не перебивай. Я всё скажу, а потом ты решишь мою участь. Как пафосно — кошмар. Может с комплиментов начать? Твои глаза в обрамлении густых ресниц пленяют и не дают, … боже мой, будто с дешёвого романа списал. Как же начать? Никогда не думал, что признание в любви такая сложная штука. Может просто встать на колено и вручить этот долбаный веник с кольцом, а ты сам всё поймёшь? Нет? Ну отчего же… давай облегчим друг другу жизнь. Угу, размечтался. Хорошо, до почты не додумался. А вдруг он меня пошлёт?! Ладно, будь, что будет.  
  
***  
  
Ну, не мог же я при нем признаваться тебе в любви? Ты остался.  
В последний раз… посмотреть на квадратик света и, поплотнее укутавшись в плащ, пойти прочь.  
— И долго ты ещё намерен просто так уходить?  
Вздрогнуть, обернуться.  
Кажется, земля из-под ног…  
— Брэд… я…  
Дыхание перехватывает, когда пересекаются наши взгляды.  
Тёмные глаза заглядывают в душу.  
Облизнуть враз пересохшие губы и поймать твой неосознанно повторённый жест.  
Боже, либо я сплю, либо… я, наконец-то, счастлив. Кажется, ты выбрал первое.


End file.
